1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a semiconductor layer and a metal-containing layer and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration density of semiconductor devices is increased, sizes of components in the semiconductor devices become minimized. However, conventional devices are limited in the extent to which components can be minimized. For example, in a patterning process for forming patterns of narrow width, device characteristics may not be maintained even if the pattern of narrow width is only slightly damaged.